


Happy Birthday to Jack

by CavalierRick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Short One Shot, also very heavily based on personal headcanons, i didnt try very hard :'D, implied PTSD, jack is mentally ill, rhys's point of view, this is mainly self indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/pseuds/CavalierRick
Summary: Jack is acting all glum on his birthday of all days. Rhys decides that this means he needs some cuddles.





	Happy Birthday to Jack

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this randomly and i dont remember why? i just got high one night and decided to do this. so its garbage! but my friend told me i should post it. so here, enjoy this 2000-something words of nothing.  
> the brief backstory to set the scene: Jack is the CEO of Hyperion again after Rhys helping him get his body back. With Jack's help, the Vault of the Traveler was opened but Rhys and Fiona didn't use the relic inside of it and therefor no mysterious cliffhanger! Rhys became the president of Helios and now works with Jack to keep track of how the station is doing.  
> ((rated T because of a brief mention of sex))

"Hey, Jack!" I practically kick open the door to my boss's office, trying not to bounce on my heels with excitement. I've finished the report he's been expecting almost a full week early, and I can't wait to see the smile on his face when I hand it to him. After all, he's gotten used to me running behind, so it should please him to see that I've taken his criticisms seriously and actually gotten my ass in gear for once.

As I enter, I'm surprised to see that Jack is sitting at his desk with his head propped against his hand, staring at his monitor with disinterest. Usually when I come to talk to him, he's eagerly typing away, his eyes narrowed with concentration as he meticulously studies lines of code, or whatever else it is that he does when he's pretending to be the CEO. If I didn't know better, I would say he looks... sad.

To my shock, despite my sudden and somewhat loud entrance, he only casts me a brief glance before looking back to his computer, humming in acknowledgement but saying nothing. I eagerly sit my stack of papers on his desk, giving him a shy smile, but am surprised when he only huffs in response.

"Thanks, kid," he mutters to me, his tone hard to read. I have the sudden urge to crane my neck to glance at his monitor, but think better of it as I see him frown. He seems to be tiring of my presence already.

"I'll just, uh... go," I blurt, taking a step back towards the door.

I'm surprised as Jack looks up at me suddenly. His expression has changed, softened from a frown to a look akin to desperation. "Don't," he orders almost weakly; I can tell by his tone that it isn't a request. "I'm bored."

Only a split second later, his eyes leave mine and the frown returns to his brow as he starts to sift through the papers I had placed in front of him. He says nothing, not looking back up at me, and I feel lost for a moment. I worry that perhaps his request was insincere, but the look he had given me makes me reconsider and I finally end up deciding to sit down on the corner of his desk. He doesn't seem to think anything of it, skimming over my report in silence, and as soon as he has finished he simply places it back on his desk and resumes staring at his computer screen with that same blank look.

"What's wrong?" I ask, fighting against my better judgement to leave him alone. I know that Jack hates disclosing his personal problems to anyone, even me, but my tendency to worry is getting the better of me.

For a long moment, Jack is silent, and I start to worry as he shifts his icy gaze towards me. I fear that he may be considering taking this out on me, whatever the problem is, but after a while he simply sighs and scrubs his face with his hands.

When Jack looks back up at me, I'm surprised to see a look of anguish on his face. His usual bravado is gone in a mere instant, and the man who sits before me looks deeply pained. "Today is the worst day of the year, kid," he tells me, a tired, sardonic smile gracing his features. "Happy birthday to me, right? Woohoo..." He laughs sarcastically, his tone tired and ragged, and sits back heavily in his chair, staring into the middle distance ahead of him instead of meeting my eyes.

I feel a shot of cold panic set through me like lightening. "Birthday?" I gasp, flinching so hard I nearly jump off of his desk. "Today's your birthday? Jack, why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

He shrugs nonchalantly in response, turning his attention back to his computer. "Didn't think it mattered," he spits bitterly. "Besides, I didn't want you fawning over me. I just want to be alone and miserable." I can practically feel the waves of anger coming off of him, and without thinking I lean down to gently kiss his cheek.

Out of instinct, Jack pulls away from me, his eyes wide. His desk chair rolls backwards slightly so that he's now out of my reach, and I watch as he studies my face with his mismatched gaze.

"What was that for?" he inquires, his tone hesitant and tinged with suspicion.

The question blindsides me somewhat, and I sit there grasping for an answer. "You just... seem like you need someone to keep you company," I try, my words failing me. Why  _did_ I do that? I don't really think I could fully explain it even to myself; it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Jack huffs, grinning in such a way that it doesn't touch his eyes. "What, are you hitting on me?" he asks dryly, his eyes narrowing as he stares me down.

"What? No!" The words are out before I have a chance to think about them, and my face flushes scarlet. "It's just that... well, it's your birthday! You should be happy, right?" My brain is going staticky; I can't think straight while Jack has me on the hot seat like this. He's disarming enough when he  _isn't_ interrogating me. 

I'm shocked to see his expression darken, and he stands up from his chair so that he's towering over me. "Why should I be  _happy_ ?" he spits, his lip curling back into a snarl as he challenges me. "Is it because I'm one year closer to death? _Again_ _?_ Or maybe it's because when I was a kid I got beatings instead of presents? Sounds really fucking enjoyable, doesn't it, Rhys?" 

If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I would be dead. Jack's eyes are like that of a wild animal, terrified but still sparking with a very real threat of violence. I know that he expects me to be afraid of him, to cower before him like anyone else would, but instead I'm overtaken by a wave of compassion.

As I reach out to gently stroke Jack's face, I'm surprised to see his posture become more relaxed. Although his eyes are now filled with shock, the anger seems to vent from him immediately. I pull my legs under me and turn my body towards him, bringing my left hand around to gently run my fingers through his hair. Although he remains tense and silent, I'm aware of his frantic breathing slowing down, and after a long moment I dare to lean forward and once again gently kiss him.

Jack surprises me by wrapping his arms around me, wordlessly burying his face into my shoulder and squeezing me close to him. I fluff his hair as I listen to him take slow, deep breaths, and eventually he pulls away to look me in the eyes.

"Why do you care, Rhys?" he prompts unexpectedly, his tone flat and his eyes downcast. "Just... please, humor me. I need to know."

Once again, he's left me temporarily speechless. He still has one hand on my shoulder, and he watches me silently but expectantly as he waits for an answer which isn't easy for me to formulate. "You deserve to have someone to care about you," I suggest, watching his face for his reaction. "I don't know what... happened to you, and I don't expect that you tell me, but you deserve to be happy, Jack. You deserve to have someone treat you with respect and kindness, not because you've scared them into it with threats, but because they actually care about _you."_

Jack's face remains impassive as I speak, and for a moment the blank look in his eyes makes me think he hasn't been listening to me. He lets out a sigh and sits on the edge of his desk opposite to me, leaning his head on my shoulder again. "Then... thanks," he mutters, although his words are filled with incredulity. "It's been a long time since someone's actually _given a shit_.” He goes silent for a long moment, and I get the sense that he's debating whether or not to tell me more.

"If you don't want to say it, you don't have to," I tell him, rubbing his back gently. "Your past is your own business and you don't have to let me in on it unless you feel ready to. And, well, if you never feel ready to then that's perfectly fine. You don't owe me an explanation, Jack."

"I think I owe you a hell of a lot more than just an explanation," he counters, lifting his head to look at me. "I owe you everything, Rhys."

Suddenly, gazing into Jack's eyes, I feel a surge of affection for this terrifying, dangerous man. I gently cup his face in my hands and press my nose against his, holding him there as I wrap my robotic arm around him to pull him closer to me. I'm on my knees now on his desk, slightly taller than him in this position, and press my forehead against his as I wrap him in a tight hug.

Although he seems much calmer now, Jack never takes his eyes off of me. He still has a look of suspicion, as though he can't quite believe this is real, and he returns my hug rather hesitantly.

"You don't owe me anything," I tell him, nuzzling against his nose affectionately. "I didn't bring you back from the grave just so I could get on your payroll, you know."

For the first time since I entered his office, I hear him let out a sincere laugh, and he pulls me in so he can kiss my neck. "Why did you do it, then?" he asks, his tone almost playful as he presses his nose against my jawline.

"Because you're important to me," I answer, stroking his hair as I lean into his touch. "You saved my ass on Pandora more times than I can even remember. It's thanks to you that we were able to open the Vault of the Traveler. Hell, without you everyone would have died."

"So you did it because  _you_ owed  _me_ ," he states as he glances up at me again. "That's the only reason?"

I open my mouth to speak, but quickly think better of it. Is that really the way that came out? "No," I assure him, thinking through my response carefully before I continue speaking. "It's because I value you. You showed me that you're not the selfish monster people make you out to be. You acted like..." I feel stupid suddenly. "Well, from my perspective, you acted like you cared about me. Like you weren't just in it for yourself. That you gave a shit about my well-being not just because your life hinged on it but because... well..." I trail off, feeling self-conscious. "Maybe that's just wishful thinking..." I can't complete my thought, not with the way he's looking at me, one eyebrow quirked and a surprisingly sincere grin across his face.

"What, Rhysie, you think I like you?" he teases, pulling me in closer to him by the collar of my shirt.

"I-I would hope that you do," I stammer, and I can see the snark leave his face, replaced by a genuine smile. His shy huff of a laugh catches me off guard and makes my heart melt, and I can't help but smile back at him.

"You would, huh?" he asks me, gazing deep into my eyes. "And if I did, how exactly would you respond? Is this going where I think it is?" He smirks at me and gives me a sly wink, making me flush bright red.

I scarcely hold back my choke of shock. I've known that Jack has a reputation of being overtly flirtatious, but I can't discern if he's being sincere or is just trying to unnerve me with his forwardness. As I search my frazzled thoughts for a response, his grin only grows wider, and after what seems like an eternity he kisses me on the cheek and stands up from his desk.

As Jack holds his hand out to me, I can feel a lump form in my throat. I can't deny that I'm nervous-- I'm not ready for sex tonight, and I suspect that's where this is headed-- but I follow him anyway as he leads me toward the door to the right of his desk.

Within short order, I find myself standing in Jack's bedroom. My heart is racing inexorably and I feel a sudden urge to run, but as he falls back onto his bed and shoots me a look which speaks nothing of sex, I can't help but be drawn to lay down next to him. I kick my boots off and crawl onto the plush king-sized bed, curling up at his side. I wrap one arm around him as I lay my head on his chest, and I can hear him huff with what I assume to be surprise. For a moment he seems frozen, unsure what to do, but I feel his hand on the small of my back and his nose in my hair, and I listen as his heart rate slows.

"I like this," I comment absentmindedly as I study the buttons on his overcoat. I know that if I let myself, I could fall asleep here in his arms, content and warm as his breath gently ruffles my hair. I feel safe with him this close, and I realize that I've missed his constant presence since our return from Pandora. It feels comfortable to have him near me again.

"Thank you, Rhys," he whispers, holding me closer. For a moment, I think that we're going to lay there in silence until I fall asleep, but he surprises me by speaking again. "You know, I think that this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Although I feel the threat of tears prick at my eyes, I let out a laugh. "I should have bought you a gift," I joke gently, tilting my head up to nuzzle into his neck. "Maybe next year?"

I look up as Jack lets out a sudden shaky breath, and I see that he's on the verge of crying as well. "Yeah, kid," he responds with a smile. "Next year."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ah nothing like some OOC trash, eh? as if anything i write is in character lmao. mental illness has been kicking my ass and this story made me feel better so hey, why not post it and hope it helps someone else feel less shit lmao  
> hope you enjoyed ^^"


End file.
